This invention relates to imprinting devices and to improved method of making same.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a mechanically simple, inexpensive, easily maintained imprinter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an inexpensive imprinter, the base of which is an integral, extruded unit and the print bed of which is a plastic sheet insertable into the extruded base.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an imprinter wherein a portable printing plate such as a plastic credit card can be readily removed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved method of making an imprinter of the above type.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent after a reading of the specification and claims taken with the drawing.